Love Ain't a Fairytale
by k8aus10
Summary: História completamente SKATE, começa após o episódio 1x22 Born to Run. Pretendo seguir até a terceira temporada. Uma história alternativa.
1. Sorry

**Nota1**: Faz tempo que eu escrevi, por isso está um pouco meio atrasada, da época de antes de eu assistir Born To Run, então foi mais uma suposição, mas tudo bem. Só tive coragem de postar agora. Ah sim, e me empolguei para escrever após ter lido umas milhares de fanfics, então é possível que eu tenha feito um mix delas aqui, se alguém reconhecer alguma cena pode falar o nome da fanfic que eu dou os créditos aqui.

**Nota2**: Os personagens não pertencem a mim.

**Capitulo 1 - **_Sorry_

Já era noite, a praia estava bem iluminada pelo luar e pelas chamas que rodeavam um pequeno grupo que estava trabalhando numa jangada, jangada aquela que poderia significar a saída daquela ilha e o retorno para o mundo real.

As pessoas que não iam na jangada, parte se encontravam na praia nesse horário, e a outra parte já deveria estar descansando na caverna, só os que iriam embarcar que continuavam um trabalho incessante, que dizer, todos menos o Sawyer, que após ter "comprado" um lugar nela, dando algo que lhe era vital para o funcionamento, não mais ajudou.

Reclamações não faltaram, mas sempre ele respondia com xingamentos e grosserias e largava a pessoa falando sozinha.

Mas nesse dia ele tinha um motivo para não sentir vontade de ajudar. Ele se encontrava triste e arrependido, perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto observava a Kate a não muito longe dali. Ela estava chorando, em frente ao mar, na mesma posição à horas. Ele não sabia ao certo porque se importava tanto, está bem, ela era a única pessoa com quem ele fazia questão de falar e passar o tempo naquela ilha, ele afastava os outros com a máscara que ele criou de "badboy", mas a ela, mesmo que ele agisse de tal forma, não se afastaria.

O que se passava na cabeça do Sawyer era como ele pôde fazer o que fez, contar o segredo dela na frente de todos, e ainda da forma em que isso ocorreu. Ele estava se sentindo o pior homem da face da Terra, estava se sentido pior ainda do que da vez em que ele matou um inocente.

Kate também era outra que estava se sentindo péssima, ela poderia esperar isso de qualquer um, menos do Sawyer, ela achava que ele era o único que a entendia, mas depois do ocorrido viu que estava errada. Mas ela não estava sentindo essa angústia pelo fato de ter seu segredo revelado tão abruptamente, se bem que a forma pela qual as pessoas estavam a olhando, com desprezo e desaprovação, e sem dirigir-lhe uma só palavra, também ajuda muito, mas o verdadeiro motivo foi porque foi o Sawyer quem contou, e a forma em que ele o fez. Ela confiava nele, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o porque, talvez por ambos possuírem um passado que os condenavam, ou porque ele era o único com quem ela podia ser ela mesma e nunca se sentir entediada, já que ela curtia muito os momentos em que eles passavam juntos, ou quem sabe talvez fossem todos esses motivos juntos.

Enquanto ela estava naquele local, sentia-se observada, virou-se algumas vezes para focalizar os olhos do Sawyer, e virou-se novamente para o lugar. Ambos possuíam um olhar triste.

Sawyer estava disposto a fazer algo, ele não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, ele errou sim, fez de propósito afim de se machucar, pois ele sabia que a machucando estaria se machucando também, mas ele não parou para pensar que quem iria sofrer mais com isso seria ela, e ele não queria que isso ocorresse.

Após pensar muito, ele teve uma idéia, pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever.

Enquanto isso a voz de um casal que estava passando por ali o chamou atenção.

**Mulher**(apontando para a Kate): "É aquela que é a criminosa, quem iria imaginar? Posando de boa moça por aqui.."

**Homem:** "E em pensar que estávamos dividindo essa ilha com ela esse tempo todo, sem nem ao menos saber... Deus, pessoas inocentes morreram no desastre, por que deixou ela viva?"

Foi o suficiente para Sawyer se descontrolar e ir em cima do grupo, afinal, se ele escutou, com certeza ela também deve ter escutado.

**Sawyer**(segurando o cara pelo pescoço): "Retire o que você falou."

**Mulher:** "Largue ele, por favor!"

Após o barulho os curiosos de juntaram em volta, e isso fez com que Jack e Boone aparecessem. Kate continuou imóvel.

**Sawyer: **"Retire o eu acabo com você, seu filho da mãe!"

Sawyer deu um soco no homem, então Jack e Boone se meteram na briga para apartar os dois.

**Jack:** "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Essa pergunta foi a que estava estampada nos rostos de todos os curiosos que haviam se juntado, como se estivessem assistindo a um espetáculo, é, não tinham muitas coisas interessantes para se fazer numa ilha.

**Sawyer:** "Não é da sua conta, Jackass." – ele se virou para o grupo de gente que já havia se formado – "O show acabou, podem voltar a suas malditas vidas."

Com isso Sawyer voltou para o seu "lugar", onde ele saberia que ninguém iria, todos naquela ilha já conheciam o temperamento dele, e dificilmente iriam o incomodar.

Depois da confusão, algumas horas haviam se passado, Kate continuava sentada, olhando fixamente para o mar, se sentia pior do que antes, se aqueles eram os tipos de comentários que eram feitos na sua frente, imagina o quão ruins não eram os feitos por de trás. Pela primeira vez ela se sentia feliz num lugar, onde ela poderia começar do zero, onde ninguém a conhecia, ia ter a chance de se redimir de tudo o que ela havia feito no passado, se ela acreditasse nessas coisas, diria que havia ganhado uma segunda chance, já que ela estava naquele avião indo diretamente para a cadeia, quando ocorreu o acidente que prendeu todos naquela ilha um tanto misteriosa. Mas então o Sawyer contou o segredo dela e seu mundo desabou, mesmo estando com muita raiva dele, ela não deixou de sorrir e se sentir um pouco feliz quando o viu defendendo-a. Pensando nele ela acabou caindo no sono.

Sawyer não tirou os olhos dela, ficou observando até ela cair no sono, assim que ela o fez, ele se levantou e foi até lá, abaixou-se e colocou um pedaço de papel em sua mão, ele percebeu que ela estava gelada, então tirou a camisa que ele estava vestindo e a cobriu. Antes de voltar para o seu lugar, ele ainda ficou a observando por um tempo, tentou resistir mas não conseguiu, e deixou um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. Após isso ele voltou para seu lugar.

_Continua..._

Reviews serão sempre bem vindos.


	2. The Choice

**Capitulo 2**–_The Choice_

Kate acordou sentindo algo em sua mão, olhou rapidamente o que era, e descobriu que se tratava de um papel, mais precisamente uma carta, ela a abriu cuidadosamente, ainda confusa e sem saber o que esperar.

"Me Desculpe, Freckles."

Era o que tinha escrito no papel. Ela não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios quando o leu.Ela estava acordada mesmo? O Sawyer pedindo desculpas? Ela nunca o ouviu pronunciar essa palavra, e pensando melhor, ela achava que ele nunca havia a pronunciado em toda a vida.

Ela foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz dele.

**Sawyer**: "Acho que você gostou do que viu, Freckles."

**Kate**(sorrindo): "Bom dia para você também, Sawyer."

**Sawyer**: "Ok, já que vamos ser gentis, bela camisa."

Kate se olha e vê que está vestida com uma das camisas dele.

**Kate**: "Obrigada."

**Sawyer:** "Não agradeça, Freckles. Não te disse que foi de graça... Você está me devendo algo em troca..."

**Kate**: "Que tal um tapa?"

**Sawyer**: "Nah, um outro beijo seria mais interessante para nós dois."

Kate vira os olhos.

**Kate:** "Continue sonhando, Sawyer..."

As coisas haviam melhorado para Kate após o ocorrido daquela manhã, agora ela não se sentia mais só, se bem que não era apenas o Sawyer que continuava falando com ela, tinha o Jack também, mas ele estava agindo muito estranho com ela ultimamente, não pelo fato dela ser uma criminosa, pois isso ele já sabia até mesmo antes do Sawyer descobrir, parecia mais que ele a estava evitando por outros motivos.

O pessoal estava trabalhando na jangada, como era o normal, Kate estava só observando de longe, mais precisamente o Sawyer, ele parecia estar realmente de bom humor.

**Jack:** "Oi, Kate."

Ela tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz do Jack.

**Jack:** "Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar."

**Kate:** "Não.. está tudo bem..."

**Jack:** "Eu vim saber se você gostaria de nos ajudar..."

**Kate:** "Não, obrigada. Acho que não serei bem recebida lá."

**Jack:** "Até o Sawyer está ajudando... Vamos, com certeza será melhor do que você ficar só observando aqui."

**Kate:** "Está bem."

Assim foram ao encontro do pessoal. Todos estavam com um olhar de surpresa.

**Hurley**(com medo): "Cara, o qu- o que ela está fazendo aqui?"

**Kate:** "Cala a boca, Hurley, se eu tivesse que te matar já teria o feito antes..."

Hurley se afastou quase caindo de medo, Sawyer começou a rir.

**Homem**: "Mas você ainda não respondeu, o que está fazendo aqui? Você não é bem-vinda."

Sawyer então parou o que estava fazendo.

**Sawyer**: "Nós a chamamos, está bem? – Ele olhou para Jack esperando que confirmasse, e ele o fez balançando a cabeça positivamente – "Se tiver algo contra vai ter que se ver comigo." pausa "Então, Freckles, gostaria de me ajudar aqui?"

**Kate:** "Sim, claro."

Kate seguiu o Sawyer até onde ele estava trabalhando, cortando alguns troncos de árvore.

**Kate**: "Obrigada, não agüentava mais aqueles olhares..."

**Sawyer**: "Eles são uns idiotas..."

O trabalho havia chegado ao fim, pelo menos para Kate e Sawyer. Já havia escurecido e ambos estavam deitados na areia, um meio distante do outro.

**Sawyer:** "Verdade ou desafio?"

**Kate:** "O quê?"

**Sawyer:** "O jogo. Não me diga nunca ouviu falar dele?"

**Kate:** "Já, mas se você não percebeu, não estamos mais no colegial."

**Sawyer:** "Não venha reclamar dos meus jogos, Sweetheart, você curtiu o 'I never...'."

Ele se levantou a fim de sentar próximo a ela, mas no meio do caminho tropeçou na toalha em que ele estava deitado antes e quase cai. Kate não conseguiu se segurar e riu.

**Sawyer:** "Que inferno!"

Kate riu mais ainda da expressão que ele fez quando a viu rir, ele ficava tão fofo quando estava com raiva.

**Sawyer:** "Pare de rir."

**Kate**(**rindo mais ainda**): "Desculpe, não posso evitar..."

**Sawyer:** "Então vai continuar não é? Vamos ver se depois dessa você ainda vai achar engraçado."

Ele parou em frente a ela, e a puxou pelos braços com força, forçando-a se chocar contra ele, o seu rosto se encontrava totalmente encostado no tórax dele, e então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**Sawyer:** "Acha isso engraçado?"

Kate estava sem palavras, eles estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, a respiração quente e acelerada em sua orelha, seu rosto ainda estava apoiado no tórax dele, e ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo cada vez mais forte. Sawyer sentiu vontade de beijá-la, mas não o fez, ele sabia que não iria parar só por aí, então ele tentou se controlar, mas estava sendo uma tarefa muito difícil. Demorou alguns longos segundos para Kate conseguir se recompor e finalmente responder.

**Kate:** "De jeito nenhum..."

Nessa hora Jack chegou e ambos pularam, se afastando.

**Jack:** "Interrompo algo?"

**Skate:** "Não..."

**Jack:** "Eu huh... eu vim saber se você poderia me ajudar a enxer algumas garrafas de água..."

**Sawyer:** "E não poderia chamar outra pessoa?"

**Jack:** "Fique fora disso, Sawyer." – se virando para a Kate – "Você e o Sawyer são os únicos que estão 'desocupados' e eu acho que o Sawyer não iria querer vir ajudar... então só sobrou você... Então, pode vir?"

Kate olhou para o Sawyer como se estivesse pedindo permissão para ir.

**Sawyer:** "Whatever, Freckles, pouco me importa."

Kate saiu com o Jack se sentindo magoada, ela esperava que o Sawyer continuasse brigando com o Jack, e ele desistisse de a chamar e fosse embora, e que enfim eles continuassem de onde haviam parado.

"Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Porque ele faria isso? Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo... Será que eu estou me ap... não... isso só pode ser brincadeira. Não posso estar gostando do Sawyer, ele é o tipo de homem do qual eu tenho que me manter afastada. Isso só poder ser porque eu tenho passado muito tempo com ele... nos divertimos, temos muitas coisas em comum, eu realmente curto estar com ele, deve ser por isso, eu devo estar só confundindo amizade com outra coisa... é, é isso mesmo, é só amizade... O Jack, ta aí, se eu tivesse que me envolver com alguém que fosse ele... Hmm a respiração do Sawyer na minha orelha, o cheiro dele... calma, pare com isso, Kate. Ok, parei. Hmm aquele beijo... o gosto do Sawyer..."

Esses foram os pensamentos que acompanharam Kate todo o caminho, ela agora estava com algumas garrafas cheias de água que ela nem havia percebido que estava carregando.

**Jack**: "...acho essa a melhor solução."

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu ouvir.

**Kate:** "Me desculpe, o que?"

**Jack**(preocupado): "Você está bem? Parece um pouco distraída."

**Kate:** "Não é nada... só estou um pouco cansada."

**Jack:** "Então pode deixar, eu faço isso sozinho, vá descansar um pouco."

**Kate:** "Não, está tudo bem, já estamos terminando. Então, me conta a respeito dessa tal solução."

**Jack:** "Está bem.Vou resumir, eu acho que você deveria se mudar para a caverna."

**Kate:** "Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, todos lá me odeiam, esqueceu?"

**Jack**: "Eu não de odeio, pelo contrário, acho que..."

Jack então ficou calado. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Kate então se aproximou dele, e seus lábios se encontraram. Ela não sabia porque estava fazendo isso, talvez para mostrar pra si mesma que não sentia nada pelo Sawyer, ou para tentar esquecê-lo. Eles nunca iriam dar certo, ele não parecia ser o tipo de cara que se envolvesse com ninguém, a única coisa que ele queria era apenas uma noite com ela, e depois com certeza de conseguir o que queria iria largá-la de lado, como ele fazia antes do acidente. Já com o Jack, ela poderia ter um relacionamento seguro.

Quando o beijo acabou, Kate se afastou dele.

**Kate:** "Eu... eu tenho que ir agora..."

Ela deixou as garrafas no chão e saiu quase correndo, deixando o Jack ainda parado, no mesmo lugar, pensativo.

Continua...


	3. Confessions and Surprises

**Capitulo 3** – _Confessions and Surprises_

Kate estava sentada em uma pedra da cachoeira que ela havia encontrado com o Sawyer há algumas semanas atrás. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu alguém se aproximando.

**Sawyer:** "Oi, Freckles."

Kate o olhou e continuou com os olhos fixados na água.

**Sawyer:** "Oookay, o que eu fiz desta vez?"

**Kate:** "O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Sawyer."

**Sawyer:** "Bom, mas deve ter sido alguma coisa..."

**Kate:** "Nada aconteceu, Okay?"

**Sawyer:** "Não estou certo disso, querida."

Sawyer se sentou ao lado dela.

**Kate**: "Eu beijei o Jack..."

**Sawyer**: "Oq- O QUE?" Em que inferno você estava com a cabeça?"

**Kate**(sorrindo): "Isso tudo é ciúmes?"

**Sawyer**: "Não, você não é a única mulher nessa ilha, não se sinta especial."

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Kate.

**Sawyer**: "Estou achando que foi você quem ficou com ciúmes agora..."

**Kate**: "Me deixe sozinha, Sawyer, por favor."

**Sawyer**: "Droga, Freckles, eu só tava brincando."

Ela ficou calada, mas com uma expressão mais aliviada quando percebeu que era apenas mais uma piadinha dele.

**Sawyer**(desapontado): "Não acredito que você beijou o Jackass..."

**Kate(**olhando para as mãos "Eu... huh... eu meio que... eu ODIEI o beijo, não senti nada, eu tentei, juro, mas não consegui sentir nada..."

Sawyer não pode evitar um sorriso.

**Kate**: "Eu acho que..."

**Sawyer**: "Acha o que?"

**Kate**: "Esqueça..."

**Sawyer**: "Agora termine."

**Kate**: "Ok, eu acho que sinto algo por você. Está satisfeito?"

Ficou um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois até que foram interrompidos mais uma vez pelo Jack.

**Jack:** "Interrompo algo?"

**Sawyer**: "Na verdade sim, Jacko, Freckles estava me contando que odiou o seu beijo e que na verdade me ama."

**Kate**(furiosa): "Você é inacreditável, Sawyer." E virou-se para Jack. "Me desculpe, mas... ele está certo."

Falando isso ela seguiu para a praia. Um tempinho depois Sawyer foi atrás dela.

**Sawyer**: "Kate..."

Ela continuou andando, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, apressando cada vez mais os passos, obrigando assim o Sawyer a correr, e segurar seu braço para fazê-la parar.

**Kate**: "Me solte, Sawyer."

**Sawyer**: "Olha, Freckles, não é porque você admitiu que sente algo por mim, que eu vá passar a ser um cara legal."

**Kate**: "Eu não estou pedindo isso, esperava apenas que você sentisse o mesmo."

**Sawyer**: "Eu vim atrás de você, não vim?"

Os dois sorriram.

**Sawyer**: "Então, gostaria de ir à minha tenda?"

**Kate**: "Credo, Sawyer, você só pensa nisso?"

**Sawyer**: "Vai me dizer que você também não quer, querida?"

**Kate**: "Você pensa antes de falar?"

**Sawyer**: "Eu falo exatamente o que penso. Então, vai querer vir ou não? Na minha 'cama' cabem dois..."

**Kate:** "Só se for você e seu ego."

Kate deu as costas a ele e foi andando.

**Sawyer**: "Espere, não vá..."

**Kate**: "Boa noite, Sawyer."

Kate seguiu até sua própria tenda, e tomou um susto ao vê-la toda desfeita.

**Kate:** "Eu te mato, Sawyer."

Ela voltou e foi até a tenda do Sawyer, ele havia acabado de entrar.

**Kate**: "Muito engraçado, Sawyer."

**Sawyer**: "Quê?"

**Kate**: "Não seja cínico. Eu vi o que você fez na minha tenda."

**Sawyer**: "De que droga você tá falando?"

**Kate**: "Você destruiu minha tenda para eu ter que vir dormir aqui."

**Sawyer**: "Eu não fiz nada, juro, docinho, queria ter pensado nisso antes."

**Kate**: "De qualquer jeito, pode ir arrumando outro lugar para dormir. – ela procurou pela tenda até achar algo que serviria. – Aqui, esta poltrona."

**Sawyer**: "Está bem."

Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que ele havia aceitado numa boa. Ele se deitou na poltrona e logo caiu no sono. Kate não teve a mesma sorte que ele, ficou durante muito tempo tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu, então se levantou, ia tomar um pouco de ar fresco, mas quando viu o Sawyer dormindo não resistiu e ficou o observando, ele parecia tão calmo, feliz, com certeza deveria estar tendo um bom sonho, mas não demorou muito tempo para a que expressão dele mudasse, agora estava tenso.

**Sawyer**: "Não me importa se eu vou morrer se fizer isso!"

Kate se aproximou dele, pondo a mão delicadamente em seu ombro.

**Sawyer**: "Me deixe ir, eu não posso deixá-la morrer!"

Agora além de ele ter uma expressão tensa, agora estava parecendo que ele estava sentindo dor.

**Kate**: "Sawyer? Está me ouvindo? Acorde, está tudo bem, é só um pesadelo."

Ela pôs a mão na testa dele e depois lhe acariciou os cabelos.

**Sawyer**: "Não me importa quem ela matou, eu a amo, e não vou deixá-la morrer, me solte seu filho da mãe!"

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer nos olhos do Sawyer.

**Sawyer**: "Ela morreu, e foi sua culpa, está feliz agora?"

Ele começou a ficar mais agitado e as lágrimas desciam com maior intensidade. Kate enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e tentou mais uma vez acordá-lo.

**Kate**: "Sawyer, está tudo bem, acorde, sou eu, a Kate."

**Sawyer**: "Kate? Você está viva?"

Kate sentiu o coração acelerar, era dela que ele estava falando? Não, não podia ser... ela sabia que ele também sentia algo por ela, mas não sabia que era amor. Ela tentou se acalmar, isso era apenas um pesadelo, ela tinha que ter certeza se ele estava falando sério, mas não sabia como, pois se ela perguntasse quando ele acordasse, ele negaria.

A expressão do Sawyer agora mudou para a que ele estava antes do pesadelo, seu semblante estava calmo e com certa felicidade.

**Kate**: "Sim."

**Sawyer**: "Pensei que eles tivessem te matado."

**Kate**(sorrindo): "Não, eu estou viva."

Sawyer a surpreendeu puxando-a para cima dele e envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ela havia ficado com o rosto no pescoço dele, próximo à orelha. Ela sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e o seu ritmo cardíaco acelerar devido ao tamanho contato entre os dois.

**Sawyer**: "Kate?"

**Kate**: "Sim...?"

**Sawyer**: "Eu te amo, você acredita em mim, não acredita?"

**Kate**: "Acredito sim. Agora volte a dormir."

Ele a soltou, parecia que tinha caído no sono de novo, então ela se levantou e continuou o olhando. Ainda estava arrepiada pelo o que tinha ocorrido. Ele havia aberto os olhos, mas com certeza ainda estava dormindo quando falou aquilo para ela. Será que ele a amava mesmo? E se fosse outra Kate, uma das mulheres que ele tinha antes do acidente? Não, não poderia ser, pois quando eles jogaram "I Never" ele disse que nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém... Kate saiu da tenda confusa e foi olhar o mar, para tentar organizar os pensamentos, organizar os últimos fatos ocorridos. Ela ficou lá por horas, quando já estava tudo claro e o pessoal estava começando a acordar, ela voltou para a tenda do Sawyer, se deitou na cama, e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Deveriam ter se passado apenas duas ou três horas desde que Kate caiu no sono. Sawyer que estava no sofá a poucos metros da cama em que Kate se encontrava, se levantou e sentou próximo a ela, abaixou um pouco a cabeça a fim de lhe falar algo no ouvido.

**Sawyer**: "Hora de acordar, querida."

Falando isso ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava cobrindo o rosto dela e pôs atrás da orelha. Kate resmungou algo que ele não conseguiu entender.

**Sawyer**: "Não resmungue pra mim, levante."

**Kate**: "Me deixe dormir."

Sawyer segurou os dois braços dela e a puxou, forçando-a sentar.

**Kate**(com os olhos fechados ainda): "O que você quer, Sawyer?"

**Sawyer**: "Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa."

**Kate**: "E isso não pode esperar? Me deixa dormir."

Kate se deitou novamente na cama.

**Sawyer:** "Vamos, Freckles, vai demorar pra chegarmos lá, não quero esperar escurecer..."

Ela voltou a dormir.

**Sawyer**: "Está bem. Você está me obrigando a fazer isso da maneira mais difícil."

Sawyer se levantou da cama, virou-se de frente para ela, e a puxou para si, levantando-a e pondo em um de seus ombros, ficando assim sua cabeça para baixo e de frente para a metade das costas dele, e ele a segurou pelas pernas.

**Kate**: "Sawyer!"

**Sawyer**: "Você escolhe, ou vai assim, ou vai andando que nem uma pessoa normal."

**Kate**: "Okay, agora me põe no chão. É bom que o que quer que seja você queira me mostrar valha à pena, se não você pode se considerar um homem morto."

**Sawye**r: "Você não irá se arrepender, querida"

Sawyer a pôs no chão, pegou a mochila que estava ao lado da cama e saiu empurrando gentilmente a Kate, que ainda estava meio aérea.

_Continua..._


	4. Wrong Words

**Capitulo 4** – _Wrong Words_

Sawyer a Kate estavam andando durante mais ou menos três horas pela floresta, passaram esse tempo conversando e flertando, mas nenhum dos dois tomava alguma iniciativa.

**Kate**: "Já estamos chegando?"

**Sawyer**: "Droga, Freckles, você é muito impaciente, quando chegar você vai saber."

**Kate**: "Sawyer, porque estou com um mau pressentimento quanto a isso?"

**Sawyer:** "Não confia em mim?"

**Kate**(sorrindo): "Sinceramente? Não."

**Sawyer:** "Hmm.. meio suspeito falar isso, já que você está no meio do nada comigo..."

**Kate**: "O que posso dizer? Gosto de correr riscos..."

**Sawyer**: "Está com calor, Freckles? Sinta-se à vontade para tirar a roupa, como disse, não tem mais ninguém aqui..."

**Kate**: "Cala a boca, Sawyer."

Sawyer iria soltar mais uma de suas piadinhas quando foi interrompido pela Kate.

**Kate**: "Shhh. Você não ouviu isso?"

**Sawyer**: "Isso o que?"

**Kate**: "Parecia alguém pedindo socorro... O barulho veio... dali."

Falando isso ela virou para o lado direito, totalmente oposto ao caminho que eles iriam tomar. A mata de lá era totalmente obscura, mesmo com a luz do dia ainda parecia mais cenário de filme de terror. A voz não era estranha para a Kate, ao ouvir ela sentiu um calafrio, não poderia ser ele, afinal, ele havia morrido, ou melhor, ela havia o matado. Não tinha jeito, por mais que ela estivesse apreensiva quanto a entrar naquele lugar, ela tinha que ir.

**Sawyer**: "Deve ser sua imaginação."

**Kate**(ainda agitada): "Eu ouvi. Vamos lá olhar, pode ser alguém perdido..."

**Sawyer**: "Acorda, Freckles. Nós somos os perdidos aqui nessa maldita ilha"

Sawyer segurou a mão dela a fim de fazê-la andar com ele de volta, mas ela resistiu.

**Sawyer**: "Vamos, isso é coisa de sua cabeça, esquece isso... você sabe que essa ilha nos prega peças, e que não é nem um pouco agradável ao anoitecer."

**Kate**: "Deixa de ser medroso, Sawyer, ainda falta muito para anoitecer, e eu não vou sair daqui até ver se não tem realmente ninguém pedindo ajuda."

**Sawyer**: "Não é med-"

Um grito de socorro assustou os dois. Sawyer instintivamente abraçou a Kate o mais rápido que ele pôde..

**Kate**: "Okay... E isso não é medo..."

Sawyer quebrou o abraço.

**Sawyer**: "Não. Se chama proteção, eu estava te protegendo, a propósito, de nada. E está bem... eu ouvi dessa vez, mas não tem ninguém que me faça entrar aí, não vou entrar, não sou o tipo de cara que salva os outros..."

**Kate**: "Nem por mim?"

**Sawyer**: "Olha, querida, você é um doce mas não vale todo esse esforço. Como já disse antes, existem outras mulheres aqui nesta ilha, e eu posso consegui-las por muito menos..."

Kate havia ficado magoada com o comentário. Se ele tivesse falado isso antes, talvez ela levasse na esportiva, pois ela conhecia muito bem o Sawyer e sabia que ele não era muito bom em expressar os sentimentos, às vezes era impossível decifrar o que realmente se passava dentro dele, mas agora ele não tinha mais motivos para fazer isso, ela havia se aberto com ele, porque ele continuava sendo tão _pé-no-saco?_ Ela estava se sentindo muito irritada, até agora não tinha demonstrado sentir nada por ela, a não ser o pesadelo que ele teve, mas ela não poderia se agarrar a isso, já que não tinha certeza se era dela que ele estava falando no sonho.

**Kate:** "Quer saber? Deixa pra lá, não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo, esqueci que você não passa de um porco egoísta, a única coisa que te importa é você mesmo. Pode continuar seguindo o seu caminho sozinho, eu vou ir lá ajudar, ao contrário de você tenho um pingo de sentimento, e, além do mais, acho que estarei em melhor companhia lá do que aqui... com você."

Kate enfatizou bem o "_com você_", agora foi a vez do Sawyer se sentir ofendido, está certo que ele não se importava com os outros do grupo, por ele todos podiam morrer, mas ela não podia dizer que ele não se importava com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, pois isso era uma mentira, ele se importava com mais alguém sim, com ela, por mais que ele tentasse esconder.

**Sawyer:** "Sou um porco egoísta? Está bem... Vá, entre aí, se meta nessa droga dessa mata, não vou mais te impedir, vá e acabe se matando, não ligo. E tem outra coisa, a mochila vai ficar comigo, você vai ter que se virar..."

Kate saiu em silêncio e entrou naquele cenário estranho. Sawyer ainda ficou um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, achando que ela voltaria, mas ela não voltou atrás.

**Sawyer:** "Droga, Freckles, porque você tem que ser tão teimosa?"

Ele não podia deixá-la ir sozinha, com certeza ela seria morta antes de encontrar quem quer que fosse que estava pedindo ajuda, ela iria acabar virando almoço "monstro" misterioso, ou de até coisa pior, sabem-se lá quais criaturas essa ilha abriga, e mesmo que não fosse isso, ela iria acabar morrendo de fome e de sede, já que a mochila havia ficado com ele, e como ela não conhecia aquela parte da floresta, iria acabar se perdendo, e lá não parecia ser um bom lugar para dar frutos, pelo menos até onde tinha visto, não havia se quer uma árvore "saudável", só em pensar nisso Sawyer já sentia um frio na espinha.

**Sawyer**(resmungando): "O que eu não faço por você?"

Sawyer seguiu o caminho tomado pela Kate há alguns minutos atrás.

Algumas horas já haviam se passado e Kate já se encontrava um pouco mais calma quanto ao Sawyer, mas ainda assim estava muito chateada, sentimento que ficou em segundo plano quando ela percebeu que já estava escurecendo e ela ainda não tinha achado ninguém e nem o menor sinal que alguém havia passado por ali. Ela estava começando a ficar com medo, tentou voltar, mas não conseguia achar o caminho, e quanto mais andava mais não sabia para onde ir, tentou permanecer calma, mas isso estava sendo muito difícil. O vento começou a soprar, coisa que não tinha acontecido até então, e o barulho das folhas balançando estava dando a ela uma sensação ruim, como se houvesse mais alguém, o medo já estava tanto que o menor ruído que fosse, até o de uma folha caindo, estava a assustando. Mais um som de galho se quebrando foi o suficiente para ela se desesperar.

**Kate:** "Sawyer!"

Nada respondia a não ser o eco.

**Kate:** "Sawyer!"

Quando ela estava se preparando para gritar pela terceira vez, sentiu algo tocando suas costas e virou-se rapidamente com o susto.

**Sawyer:** "Sabia que você chamaria por mim, Freckles."

Kate abraçou o Sawyer, feliz por tê-lo encontrado, então quando o sentimento de felicidade desapareceu, ela lembrou que estava brava, e ainda nos braços dele começou a tentar batê-lo, ele a pressionou mais contra si, afim de com isso fazê-la parar.

**Kate**: "Esse barulho que eu tenho escutado... foi você. Você esteve me seguindo o tempo todo? Seu filho da mãe, além de quase me matar de susto você ainda ficou aqui só assistindo ao meu desespero?"

Kate agora estava batendo mais forte, tentando se soltar, apesar dela gostar de estar tão próxima a ele, estava muito chateada para admitir.

**Sawyer**: "Aí, Droga... Você é mais forte do que parece, Freckles... (com um sorriso sem-vergonha) Você fica linda quando está assustada."

**Kate**: "Isso não tem graça, Sawyer."

**Sawyer**: "Acho que eu já fui castigado o suficiente, não? De onde diabos você tira tanta força? Devo estar cheio de marcas roxas..."

Falando isso ele a soltou.

**Kate**(sorrindo): "Bem feito! E u pensei que não valesse esforço algum..."

**Sawyer**: "Eu não falei que você não valia esforço algum, querida. Eu falei que você não valia todo esse esforço..."

**Kate**: "Grande diferença..."

**Sawyer**: "Eu vim atrás de você, não vim?"

Kate sorriu, mas ele não pôde ver, pois estava agora de costas para ela, abaixado, retirando algo de dentro da mochila, pareciam dois lençóis, só com o fato de que eram um pouco menores do que um de solteiro. Kate ficou o observando intrigada.

**Kate**: "O que você está fazendo?"

**Sawyer**: "Acampando. Já é noite, Freckles."

**Kate**: "Você está querendo dizer que vamos dormir aqui?"

**Sawyer**(com um sorriso maroto): "Não necessariamente dormir, se você estiver disposta a fazer outra coisa, tenho uma lista..."

Kate revirou os olhos. Sawyer então continuou tirando da mochila o que eles precisariam para passar a noite. Dentre essas coisas estavam uma garrafa de água, algumas frutas, uma lanterna e uma arma. Sawyer carregou-a e prendeu atrás da calça.

**Kate**: "Você sabe que essa arma não mata aquele monstro, não é?"

**Sawyer**: "Sim, mas pode ser muito útil com os ursos polares."

Kate balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**Sawyer**: "...e javalis"

**Kate**: "Não acredito que você ainda não esqueceu aquilo..."

**Sawyer**: "Aquele filho da mãe acabou comigo..."

Kate se divertia ao presenciar certas atitudes dele que o fazia tão infantil, por pouco ela não conseguiu segurar o riso, ela tentou ao máximo, pôs sabia que isso o enfureceria mais ainda. Ela não podia deixar de admitir o quão lindo ele ficava quando fazia essa cara de criança emburrada.

**Kate**: "Sawyer, foi só um javali."

**Sawyer**: "Que seja..."

Ambos se sentaram, cada um em seu lençol, porém, próximos e um de frente para o outro.

**Sawyer**: "Está com fome?"

**Kate**: "Não, só sede."

Sawyer entregou-lhe uma garrafa e guardou as frutas de volta na mochila. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sentados, em lados opostos, um de frente para o outro. O que permitiu a Kate se perder nos seus pensamentos, ela ainda estava com o pesadelo do Sawyer na cabeça, será que ele estava falando mesmo dela? Ela tinha que ter certeza. Foi aí que uma idéia correu em sua mente, ela olhou para o Sawyer.

**Kate:** "Ainda quer jogar?"

**Sawyer**: "De que inferno você está falando, Freckles?"

**Kate**: "Verdade ou Desafio. Você ainda quer jogar?"

Sawyer que estava com uma expressão cansada, logo mudou para uma de empolgação.

**Sawyer**: "Vamos, você começa."

**Kate**: "Verdade ou desafio?"

_Continua..._


	5. Truth or Dare

**Capitulo 5** – _Truth or Dare_

**Kate:** "Verdade ou desafio?"

**Sawyer:** "Verdade."

Kate então deu um olhar de _"Você vai se arrepender por ter escolhido 'Verdade'_" e ele ficou apreensivo.

**Kate:** "Qual o seu nome verdadeiro?"

**Sawyer:** "Pega leve, Freckles. Estamos no inicio do jogo ainda..."

**Kate:** "Deixa de enrolar e responde logo..."

**Sawyer:** "Você tá tão ferrada... Se eu fosse você não escolheria desafio..."

**Kate:** "Estou com tanto medo, Sawyer. Fala logo..."

**Sawyer**(meio contra a vontade): "Calma. É James."

**Kate:** "Completo."

**Sawyer:** "Você só perguntou o nome, querida. Verdade ou desafio?"

Kate revirou os olhos.

**Kate:** "Já te disse que você e um pé no saco?"

**Sawyer:** "Não tente fugir. Verdade ou desafio?"

**Kate:** "Verdade."

**Sawyer:** "Já que te contei meu maior segredo, acho que nada seria mais adequado do que você contar o seu..."

Kate já estava sentindo um mau pressentimento sobre o que ele iria perguntar.

**Sawyer:** "...Você admitiu que já matou um homem, não foi? Então... Quem era?"

Ela ficou pálida, não conseguiu pronunciar palavra sequer.

**Sawyer:** "Não faça essa cara, docinho, regras são regras, você terá de responder essa."

Ela respirou profundamente.

**Kate:** "Wayne... era meu pai e... o Tom... ele foi uh... um ex namorado."

Na verdade ela não havia realmente matado o Tom, mas ela se sentia como se tivesse, já que havia sido, de certa forma, sua culpa.

**Sawyer:** "Droga, Freckles, estou com medo de você..."

Sawyer se arrependeu der ter trazido esse assunto ao ver uma expressão triste no rosto dela. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, ele queria saber mais detalhes, como; o por que, quando e como, mas ele achou melhor não tocar mais nisto, ele percebeu como ela ficara abalada.

**Kate:** "Verdade ou desafio?"

Ela quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

**Sawyer:** "Verdade."

**Kate**(com meio sorriso): "Qual o seu sobrenome?"

**Sawyer:** "Você não desiste, hein? É Ford."

**Kate:** "Hmm… James Ford? Gostei... Parece nome de artista..."

**Sawyer:** "E de dono de concessionária também... Mas vamos deixar meu nome de lado, Verdade ou desafio?"

**Kate:** "Verdade."

**Sawyer:** "Me conte algo sobre sua infância..."

**Kate**(irritada): "Tem que ser perguntas, Sawyer..."

**Sawyer:** "Tá bem, querida. Me conta algo sobre sua infância?"

Essa última frase ele mudou o tom de voz, com aquele olhar de raiva misturado com chateação. Kate riu ao vê-lo assim, o que o surpreendeu, pois até então ela ainda estava triste e meio irritada por causa da perguntas que ele havia feito, a última coisa que ela queria lembrar era dessa época.

**Kate:** "Sim."

**Sawyer:** Então...?"

**Kate:** "Verdade ou Desafio?"

**Sawyer:** "Tá maluca, Freckles?"

**Kate:** "Você me perguntou se eu contava algo, e eu respondi que sim."

**Sawyer:** "Você está testando minha paciência..."

**Kate**(rindo mais ainda): "Verdade ou desafio?"

**Sawyer:** "Verdade."

Kate tentou se acalmar, agora era a hora certa.

**Kate:** "Você nunca se apaixonou mesmo?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos percebendo o que ela realmente queria saber.

**Sawyer:** "Quando jogamos ´Eu nunca´ eu não estava mentindo."

Essa resposta havia deixado-a mais confusa ainda, droga, ele sabia muito bem como deixá-la louca.

**Sawyer:** "Desafio ou desafio?"

**Kate:** "Verdade."

**Sawyer:** "Merda! Escolhe desafio. Vai me dizer que está com medo?"

**Kate:** "Não fui a única que não escolhi desafio ainda..."

**Sawyer:** "Você realmente sabe como esgotar minha paciência... (pensando muito sobre como fazer a pergunta para não perder que nem a última vez) O que você tem para me contar sobre a sua infância?"

**Kate:** "Por quê você quer tanto saber sobre a minha infância?"

**Sawyer:** "Só curiosidade... Ou talvez porque eu perceba que você, por algum motivo, não quer me contar sobre ela..."

Agora foi a vez de Kate responder meio contrariada.

**Kate:** "Está bem... eu gostava muito de subir em árvores."

**Sawyer**(desapontado): "Ah, Freckles, você está me tirando?"

**Kate:** "O que?"

**Sawyer:** "Como se eu já não soubesse que você só vive abraçando as árvores, e além do mais, isso é a coisa mais simples que existe... quem não sabe subir em uma maldita árvore? Algo me diz que há coisas mais interessantes do que isso e que você não quer me contar."

**Kate:** "Não tem mais nada, Sawyer. Verdade ou desafio?"

**Sawyer**: "Desafio."

**Kate:** "Finalmente."

**Sawyer:** "Não fique tão animada. Isso é com uma condição."

**Kate:** "Qual?"

**Sawyer:** "Que você me dê sua a palavra que vai me responder, sem ocultar nada, o que eu lhe perguntar."

**Kate**: "Nada feito."

**Sawyer:** "Você vai sofrer, Freckles."

**Kate**(_sorrindo_): "Isso é uma ameaça?"

**Sawyer**(_meio chateado_): "Pode apostar."

**Kate**(ainda sorrindo): "Não esqueça que eu tenho um desafio para você, e posso pegar muito pesado..."

**Sawyer**: "O que você quiser, Freckles."

**Kate**: "Você não disse que qualquer pessoa pode subir numa maldita árvore? Então... te desafio a subir naquela. Até o topo."

Ela apontou para uma imensa árvore que estava à alguns metros dali.

**Sawyer**: "Agora?"

**Kate**: "Sim, agora."

**Sawyer**: "Mas está escuro..."

**Kate**: "Se você estiver com medo posso dar um desafio bobo..."

**Sawyer**: "Não, Freckles, esse está ótimo, uma maldita árvore que se parece com o inferno não me intimida. Só fique sabendo que se eu morrer será culpa sua."

**Kate**: "Não mesmo, você será vítima de sua língua imensa."

**Sawyer**: "Dizem que línguas imensas dão maior prazer ao beijo, gostaria de experimentar de novo para ter certeza?"

**Kate**: "Tava demorando... cala essa boca e sobe logo."

Ao perceber que ele havia dado um olhar safado para ela, ela continuou a frase.

**Kate**: "Na árvore, Sawyer."

**Sawyer**: "Eu não disse nada, Freckles."

**Kate**: "Mas pensou."

Ele se levantou e foi na direção da árvore, Kate o seguiu, ele hesitou em subir, mas não teve jeito, ela estava logo atrás dele, com a lanterna mirada bem nos seus olhos.

**Sawyer**: "_Merda_, você quer me cegar?"

**Kate**: "Só se você não subir..."

**Sawyer**: "Belo jeito de me impulsionar."

Ele não mais agüentava a luz nos olhos e então subiu na árvore, Kate foi pondo a lanterna no tronco da árvore, clareando o caminho. Demorou um pouco até chegar na metade, ele já estava muito cansado, ao perceber isso Kate se arrependeu de tê-lo feito subir, ele poderia escorregar.

**Kate**(gritando): "Sawyer?"

**Sawyer**(gritando de volta): "Sim?"

**Kate**: "Já está bom, pode descer."

**Sawyer**: "Não, você disse que eu teria que ir até o topo."

**Kate**: "Mas já me arrependi. Desça, a luz já está ficando fraca onde você está."

**Sawyer**: "Só falta pouco."

**Kate**: "Estou falando sério, desça Sawyer."

Pelo tom que ela usou, ele percebeu que ela estava falando sério, e muito preocupada, então ele resolveu começar a descer.

**Sawyer**: "Está bem, mãe."

**Kate**: "Tome cuidad-."

Já era tarde demais, ele havia escorregado e caído, a altura não era tão grande, mas caindo de mau jeito poderia ser fatal.

_Continua..._


End file.
